Largas horas de estudio
by Almar-chan
Summary: Ichigo sólo había ido allí para estudiar. Sin embargo, ella había aparecido frente a él dispuesta, aunque inconscientemente, a acabar con la poca concentración que había podido reunir.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Me presento por aquí, soy Almar-chan y vengo con una idea que se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, sí, debería estar estudiando pero en lugar de eso me puse a escribir fanfics, cosas que pasan jeje. **

**Me encanta esta pareja, y aunque tengo una idea para un fanfic más largo de momento lo que no tengo es tiempo para ello XD pero simplemente esta idea ¡tenía que escribirla!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me peternecen pero sí esta historia.**

* * *

Los fuertes rayos de Sol se colaban por la ventana dejando notar la tarde tan estupenda que hacía fuera de la biblioteca. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían con suavidad gracias a una ligera brisa y los pájaros trinaban alegremente. Era una escena idílica que a Ichigo no le hacía más que lamentarse por tener que pasar encerrado las próximas semanas dentro de aquel edificio, estudiando.

Volvió la vista a sus libros y apuntes sobre la mesa y suspiró. Después de tres horas estudiando la misma materia sentía ganas de pegar un puñetazo a la mesa si volvía a leer la palabra "nucleótido". En momentos como este se preguntaba por qué había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre en la medicina y no escoger cualquier otra carrera universitaria más sencilla.

Justo cuando por fin se armó de paciencia para continuar con su estudio, una montaña de libros pasaron a gran velocidad a su lado. Al alzar de nuevo la vista, pudo descubrir a una chica menuda dejando toda esa montaña en la mesa que había frente a él y sentándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido innecesario con la silla al retirarla.

Ichigo observó como la joven colocaba meticulosamente en orden cada uno de los libros sobre derecho y leyes que había traído consigo. ¿Meticulosa, disciplinada, derecho y leyes? Todo encajaba.

De pronto ella hincó los codos en la mesa y sujetó su rostro entre sus puños mientras se disponía a leer el libro más voluminoso de cuantos había con una adorable mueca de concentración. Esto sorprendió bastante a Ichigo, no por la actitud de la joven, sino por la suya propia. Él jamás había sido de aquellos que estuviera constantemente prestando atención al sexo femenino y mucho menos describiría como adorable a una chica que no fuera alguna de sus hermanas… en realidad sólo a una de sus hermanas.

Según pasaban los días y las horas de estudio, Ichigo no podía evitar continuar fijándose en aquella joven pequeña y morena que había tomado por costumbre sentarse siempre en la misma mesa frente a él, quizá del mismo modo que él se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa junto a la ventana. Al principio pensó que todo se debía al aburrimiento que suponía tener que pasar allí encerrado la mayor parte del día, pero luego se sorprendió buscándola con la mirada en cualquier parte, y ciertamente había comprendido que era una joven digna de observar.

Pese a su pequeña estatura y complexión, y su rostro delgado y pálido, se escondía una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Bastaba con ver las miradas asesinas que dirigía a todos aquellos que decidían hablar más alto de lo normal en algún momento. Ichigo en más de una ocasión llegó a pensar que por la cabeza de la joven pasaban cientos de maneras de descuartizar y asesinar a los escandalosos mientras a su vez, estudiaba derecho para encontrar la mejor forma de declarar enajenación mental y librarse del castigo.

En otra ocasión, también pudo verla en la sala de descanso pateando y atacando con fuerza una máquina expendedora que había osado tragarse su dinero sin darle a cambio la chocolatina que había elegido. Se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla de no haber sido por la furia desatada que mostraban sus enormes ojos azules que le hizo momentáneamente temer por su vida incluso aunque se encontrara a varios metros de distancia.

Por otro lado, también le descubrió un lado más infantil en forma de conejito. Llevaba a ese endemoniado Chappy que tanto le gustaba también a su hermana en el estuche, en varios bolígrafos y hasta en la agenda.

De cualquier forma, cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraído por aquella chica sin siquiera haber cruzado un par de palabras. Sentía que debían de ser tantas horas de estudio que le estaban empezando a afectar demasiado porque definitivamente debía de pasar algo raro con él. En ocasiones, cuando ella tardaba más de lo normal en llegar se preocupaba pensando que le podía haber pasado algo y no era capaz de tranquilizarse hasta que la joven no ocupaba su sitio habitual.

En una ocasión, durante un día especialmente caluroso, ella se levantó con sigilo y con cuidado abrió la ventana que había junto a él para dejar entrar una leve brisa. El corazón de Ichigo dio un vuelco al verla acercándose e instintivamente agachó la cabeza fingiendo concentración. Al pasar junto a él pudo notar el suave y fresco olor de su perfume y su serena presencia a menos de un metro. Sólo esto bastó para que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera un fuerte calor subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que se había puesto totalmente colorado, pero decidió mentalizarse de que se debía al calor.

Se preguntó por qué no se atrevía a hablarle o decirle algo. Él no se caracterizaba por ser un cobarde, pero en esta ocasión, tan sólo lo había intentado dos veces y en ambas le había bastado dar un paso hacia ella en la zona de descanso, cuando comenzaban a sudarle las manos, entraba en calor e inmediatamente se daba la vuelta avergonzado. Definitivamente había algo malo con él.

Además, estaba empezando a pensar que quizá su actitud estuviera rondando lo psicótico. Observarla tan a menudo seguramente debería estar penado por acoso o algo por el estilo. Ella que estudiaba leyes quizá se lo pudiera aclarar.

De cualquier forma, el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente en su contra. Pronto acabaría el periodo de exámenes, la biblioteca se quedaría vacía y probablemente no tuviera ocasión de volver a verla y poder por fin hablar con ella.

Mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de armarse de valor, tuvo lugar un pequeño incidente que hizo que por unos segundos el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera y un pequeño cosquilleo naciera en su estómago. Quizá por instinto o simple casualidad ella alzó la vista en el mismo momento en que él la miraba, por una vez con algo de desinterés, y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Para cuando Ichigo fue capaz de comprender qué estaba pasando ya llevaban varios segundos mirándose y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza rápidamente y sin ningún disimulo. Se maldijo internamente por esto, pero ahora su cabeza no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez que había cometido un pequeño error. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que sus ojos no eran de un fuerte color azul como él había creído ver en un principio, no. Realmente, el color de aquellos enormes y profundos ojos, era sin duda…

―Violeta.

Miel. Ojos color miel. Definitivamente. No obstante, ese color naranja que llevaba en el pelo seguía siendo lo más llamativo. Era inevitable fijarse en ello desde el primer día en que se sentó frente a ella en la biblioteca, ¿o fue ella frente a él? De cualquier forma, desde ese día, Rukia había adquirido la costumbre de sentarse siempre en la misma mesa y, aunque había intentado negárselo a sí misma, finalmente tuvo que admitir que el principal motivo era para poder ver todos los días al delincuente-estudiante que se sentaba enfrente.

Desde el primer día no había podido evitar fijarse en él, con su gesto serio y su ceño constantemente fruncido. Despedía un aire solitario y perdonavidas, pero también bastante melancólico cuando alguna vez le había descubierto mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana. En definitiva, fijarse en él era inevitable.

Ella era una Kuchiki, un futuro miembro importante y respetable de la sociedad, y debía estar a la altura, por eso debía esforzarse siempre en sus estudios y en todo lo que se proponía. Ese chico le parecía extraño, y quizá fuera ese choque de personalidades, pese a ni siquiera conocerle, lo que le atraía tanto de él.

Recordaba un día en que la curiosidad pudo con ella y decidió aprovechar el calor de la sala en su propio beneficio. Así, con disimulo, se acercó a la ventana junto a él y mientras la abría ojeó los apuntes que estaba estudiando. Medicina. Quién lo hubiera dicho de un delincuente así.

Tal fue su asombro que no pudo evitar observar sin disimulo el rostro algo avergonzado de aquel muchacho. Mientras volvía a su sitio consiguió evitar una ligera risa. Si el pobre se avergonzaba sólo de ver una ilustración de una vagina, no se podía ni imaginar qué haría cuando viera una de verdad. De cualquier forma decidió olvidar su maldad repentina, a fin de cuentas, ella era una Kuchiki y eso no era propio de ellos.

En alguna ocasión en la zona de descanso, le había parecido que se acercaba a ella y Rukia no podía evitar debatirse entre aprovechar el momento y hablarle por fin o mantener su habitual gesto sereno por encima de todo. De cualquier forma, al final siempre había sido una falsa alarma y no había tenido ocasión de decidirse finalmente por una opción o por otra.

Además, se había mentalizado de que todo era fruto de las largas horas de estudio y aburrimiento que le hacían necesitar algún tipo de entretenimiento. Por eso, estaba segura de que cuando acabara los exámenes y tuviera un par de días de descanso, se olvidaría de todo y todas sus dudas se disiparían.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba hasta aquel preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraron directamente por primera vez. Algo cansada, alzó la vista de sus apuntes para descansar unos segundos cuando se encontró esos misteriosos ojos color miel posados en ella. Al principio le sorprendió, pero quiso creer que simplemente él también estaba tratando de descansar la vista y precisamente miraba en aquella dirección. Tras un par de segundos, esa era la última idea que cruzaba por su mente. Su respiración se agitó y sintió los nervios a flor de piel. Se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista incluso cuando él, algo avergonzado la agachó de nuevo mientras murmuraba alguna palabra que obviamente no llegó a escuchar.

Pese al desconcierto inicial, nació en ella una nueva determinación. Esta vez no tenía duda, sólo podía hacer una cosa. Dejar de dudar y hablar con él de una vez por todas.

No obstante, Rukia sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando. Al día siguiente, ella tenía su último examen y no estaba segura de si él todavía volvería a la biblioteca algún día más. Aun así decidido concentrarse todo lo que pudo en la materia pues era bastante complicada e importante.

Satisfecha consigo misma, tras algunas horas de estudio sin distracciones, volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse el asiento frente a ella completamente vacío. Su delincuente-médico ya no estaba allí. Se estaría mintiendo a sí misma si negara que en ese momento sufrió un leve ataque de pánico y desesperación. No tenía ni idea de cuándo se había ido, si había sido hacía unos minutos o ya una hora. Tampoco sabía si lo volvería a ver, pues ella ya no tendría que volver a la biblioteca al día siguiente.

No tener que volver no significa que no pueda hacerlo, se recordó a sí misma. No obstante le resultaba un tanto patética la idea de volver al día siguiente a la biblioteca sólo para esperar poder hablar con un chico del cual no sabía nada. Pero incluso aunque volviera ¿y si él tampoco volvía al día siguiente?

Se mordió un labio bastante molesta consigo misma pero finalmente aceptó que no había nada que hacer. Quizá se apoderara el pesimismo de ella pero, tal vez el hecho de que no haya podido hablar con él era algún tipo de señal del destino de que no estaba destinado a ocurrir, ni más ni menos.

Finalmente, comprendió que no hacía nada más que pensar tonterías y perder el tiempo. Por mucho que le molestara, había perdido la oportunidad, y punto. Sólo por eso no iba también a perder un nuevo aprobado con nota en su próximo examen y decidió que lo más importante en ese momento era concentrarse en sus estudios aunque solo fuera unos minutos más.

Pese a esta gran resolución, sólo le duró media hora. Realmente toda esta situación le había molestado y era incapaz de concentrarse. Decidió que, puesto que ya era bastante tarde, lo mejor sería concluir el día y dar un último repaso ya en su casa.

Observó por la ventana como diluviaba en el exterior, suerte que había llevado un paraguas grande con ella en previsión de que esto ocurriera, aunque no le agradaba nada caminar por la calle de noche y con lluvia.

Con este pensamiento se dirigió distraída hacia la salida pero lo que allí vio, le hizo parar en seco. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, complacida. Aquel delincuente de pelo naranja todavía se encontraba allí, observando a través de las ventanas con gesto serio y los brazos entrecruzados, como si así fuera a lograr que la tormenta cesara. Si Rukia antes había llegado a pensar que había sido el destino quien no quería que se encontraran, ahora no podía evitar pensar que ese mismo destino era muy caprichoso.

Ichigo no podía estar de peor humor. Odiaba la lluvia y en ese momento estaba diluviando. Por si fuera poco, se había olvidado por completo de llevar un paraguas y ahora tendría que esperar hasta que amainara para poder salir de la biblioteca. Quedaban dos días para su último examen y estaba ya harto de prácticamente vivir en aquel edificio. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí parado, esperando, pero lejos de calmarse, la lluvia parecía que cada vez caía con más fuerza.

Su irritación crecía con cada gota que caía y estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera escuchó como unos ligeros pasos se acercaban hacía él.

―¿Atrapado en la biblioteca? ―escuchó que alguien le decía a su espalda.

Con marcada molestia se volteó con el ceño fruncido, más de lo habitual, para encarar a la persona que se atrevía a reírse de su pobre situación. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos violeta pertenecientes a la misma chica a la que tanto había deseado poder hablar, quien ahora le observaba bastante divertida.

Su mal humor desapareció por completo y la lluvia dejó de ser un problema para él. Por fin se le presentaba una gran ocasión cuando ya empezaba a verlo todo perdido. Tras tantos días de encierro voluntario en la biblioteca y tantos intentos fallidos, por fin estaba allí, delante de él, observándole con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Esta vez no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, porque quizá, ahora sí, fuera la última.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^**

**Tengo intención de que sean dos capítulos, es decir, que a la historia todavía le queda otro capítulo más, pero si os parece que así está mejor, pues lo dejaré en uno solo. **

**No sé qué opináis vosotros pero tal vez Ichigo y Rukia se me hayan ido un poco OOC, espero que no, porque me encanta y me esfuerzo por mantener siempre a los personajes en su personalidad, pero bueno... la verdad es que en época de exámenes todos nos comportamos de forma un poco extraña a veces (a mi me pasa XD) así que por mi parte yo les perdono XD **

**Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, críticas constructivas, me podéis dejar un review, os lo agradecería eternamente ^^**

**Por el momento no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo agradeceros por pasaros a leer este fic, y despedirme!**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto!**

**Lamento si he tardado demasiado, he empezado a trabajar (en realidad son prácticas en empresa) y hasta que no me he hecho un poco con la nueva rutina no he sacado tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir en condiciones u.u**

**Bueno, no me entretengo, ya hablamos en la nota al final xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

Ichigo la observó, algo confundido. Había sido ella la primera en acercarse a él tras preguntarle con algo de mofa si estaba atrapado en la biblioteca. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía, tanto tiempo intentado dar el primer paso, y al final había sido inesperadamente ella quien se había acercado a él.

―La pesadilla de todo estudiante, hecha realidad ―le contestó tratando de continuar con la broma.

Pese a su gesto fruncido, el cual Rukia ya había comprobado que mantenía siempre, la joven pudo adivinar un tono de humor que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa con picardía.

―¿Hacia dónde tienes que ir? ―le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

Tras un segundo de desconcierto, Ichigo comprendió qué pretendía al preguntarle eso cuando le mostró el paraguas que llevaba en la mano.

―Vivo cerca del parque ―se limitó él a contestar.

―Entonces tienes suerte, porque voy en esa misma dirección ―dijo la joven encaminándose hacia la salida. De pronto se volteó hacia él―. Soy Rukia.

―Y yo, Ichigo.

―¿Ichigo? ―preguntó Rukia, divertida.

―¿Algún problema? ―espetó él con cara de pocos amigos.

Lejos de amedrentarse, la joven le mostró una sonrisa inocente pese a que realmente sus pensamientos en ese momento fueran de todo, menos inocentes. Rukia decidió guardar mentalmente algunas de las bromas que se le acababan de ocurrir. Si finalmente llegaban a conocerse más tendría tiempo de sobra de ir diciéndoselas poco a poco.

―No, ninguno ―respondió con falsa inocencia― ¿Vamos? ―le instó.

Ichigo decidió seguirla pero en cuanto ella abrió el paraguas que llevaba no pudo evitar frenar en seco y quedarse boquiabierto. Rukia, ya en la calle resguardada bajo su paraguas edición coleccionista con caritas de Chappy, se extrañó momentáneamente por el gesto del joven, sin embargo, comprendió qué ocurría cuando comprobó que su mirada asombrada estaba posada sobre su paraguas. Frunció el ceño.

―¿Algún problema? ―le preguntó esta vez ella, con voz amenazante.

―No, ninguno ―repitió él resguardándose también bajo el paraguas―. Sólo que me esperaba algo más… adulto.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada furibunda pero no dijo nada. De modo que el delincuente era un _hater_ de Chappy. Por mucho que en ese momento le hubiera gustado darle un buen puñetazo debía comprender que estaba bajo la lluvia y podría acabar empapándose, o peor, rompiendo su paraguas.

Echó a andar sin avisar a su compañero pero los reflejos de Ichigo fueron mucho más rápidos y consiguió mantenerse bajo el resguardo del paraguas. Caminaron varios metros en silencio. Realmente ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decirle a otra persona a la que acabas de conocer y con la que estás compartiendo apenas un pedazo de tela con caritas de conejos bajo el diluvio universal. Rukia se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para preguntarle por su familia. Quizá podría empezar hablando de sus estudios, aunque teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevaban en la biblioteca estaba segura de que a él le apetecería hablar de asignaturas y estudios tan poco como a ella. Si le preguntaba si se teñía el pelo, ¿se enfadaría mucho?

―Oye… ¿Te importaría subir un poco más el paraguas? ―escuchó que le decía.

La joven volvió en sí y descubrió que mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, inconscientemente había ido bajando el paraguas dejando al pobre Ichigo cada vez más encorvado a su lado.

―¡Oh! No es mi culpa que seas un gigantón, si lo subo más me empapo yo ―se defendió ella tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba pero volviendo a alzar el brazo.

―Disculpa pero no es MI culpa que tú seas una enan… ehm… ¿por qué no llevo yo el paraguas? ―preguntó repentinamente frenando en seco su última frase al observar la fría y aterradora mirada que le estaba dirigiendo ella en ese momento, exactamente la misma que a todos aquellos escandalosos en la biblioteca.

Rukia, todavía furibunda, le pasó el paraguas sin decir ni una palabra. Ichigo por su parte, trató de mantenerlo todo lo bajo que pudo, hasta el punto en que su cabeza tocaba con la tela impermeable. De pronto escuchó una pequeña risita viniendo de ella y la observó con cautela.

―Mira ahora qué adulto pareces ―se mofó Rukia.

El joven cayó en la cuenta de la imagen tan extraña que debía de dar portando aquel paraguas de conejitos. Frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto pero en seguida recobró una mirada maliciosa.

―De modo que reconoces que no es un producto para adultos.

Rukia le observó algo sorprendida pero no tardó en reaccionar.

―No. Pero sí reconozco que no es un producto para delincuentes como tú.

―¡No soy un delincuente! ―se defendió él algo molesto y dolido. El drama de su vida.

―Ya… ―respondió ella fingiendo indiferencia.

Esto sólo consiguió provocar aún más a Ichigo.

―Si de verdad lo fuera ¿cómo se te ocurre acompañarme hasta mi casa bajo este diluvio?

―Soy más fuerte de lo que crees ―contestó Rukia―. Puedo defenderme sola.

Pese a que intentó mostrar incredulidad, por dentro Ichigo sabía que tenía razón y que pese a su pequeña estatura, la joven sería capaz de pegar buenos puñetazos. No obstante, no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que, al igual que todo el mundo, ella también le considerara alguna clase de delincuente antisocial, en cualquier otro ya no le afectaba, pero viniendo de ella, una casi completa desconocida… dolía.

―Realmente no creo que seas así ―dijo de pronto Rukia, notando la tensión en el ambiente y en el fondo sintiéndose algo culpable―. Los delincuentes no estudian medicina.

―¿Y cómo sabes tú que estoy estudiando medicina? ―reaccionó él.

En ese momento la joven agradeció que la noche y la lluvia pudieran ocultar el ligero rubor que había nacido en sus mejillas.

―Hace unos días me levanté a abrir la ventana debido al calor y tus apuntes me llamaron la atención ―contestó finalmente fingiendo indiferencia y felicitándose por sus grandes dotes de actriz.

―Oh, pues… tú… si pateas a un atacante igual que lo haces con las máquinas expendedoras, estoy seguro de que puedes defenderte sola ―afirmó este tratando de firmar la paz.

De pronto Rukia le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

―¿Me has estado observando, Ichigo? ―le preguntó con un tono ligeramente burlón.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ―se apresuró él a negar con vehemencia lo cual provocó que Rukia se divirtiera aún más.

―¿Te has fijado en mí? ―preguntó de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz.

―¡Cómo no voy a hacerlo, si te sientas en la mesa de enfrente! ―se defendió Ichigo― Bastaba con levantar la cabeza medio segundo y siempre estabas ahí.

―¡Eso es que sí!

―Bueno, vale, sí. ¿Algún problema con eso? ―aceptó finalmente, derrotado ante la insistencia de Rukia y su propio nerviosismo.

Tras decir esto, la joven no pudo evitar observarle con cierto detenimiento. Ichigo miraba concentrado al frente, visiblemente avergonzado a la vez que molesto. Bajo la tenue luz de aquella noche, su semblante parecía mucho más misterioso, enigmático y apuesto. No obstante, el leve rubor en sus mejillas le hacía ver como lo que era, un chico. Simplemente eso. Como podría serlo cualquier otro. Y este mero pensamiento hizo sonreír a Rukia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, tras reconocer que había estado observándola, ella se habría escandalizado. Sin embargo había sido él, y no podía evitar cierta emoción al saber que, quién sabe por qué, se había fijado en ella, del mismo modo que ella le había visto a él.

―No, ningún problema ―dijo finalmente Rukia con voz calmada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo de observarla algo desconcertado. Trató de no girar la cabeza y limitarse a dirigir su mirada hacia ella, pues ya había tenido suficiente con su pequeña charla anterior como para volver a darle una razón que demostrara que, efectivamente, se había fijado en ella. Debía reconocer que tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados respecto al poco tiempo que estaban pasando juntos. Por un lado, prácticamente lo único que habían hecho era discutir, lo cual no era muy buena señal. Por otro, jamás se había divertido tanto discutiendo con una persona. En definitiva, podía decir que se alegraba de haber conocido por fin a esa enana del demonio (no es que se atreviera a decírselo en persona, al menos todavía), pero tenía la impresión de que estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad que había surgido sin esperárselo.

―¿Ahora hacia dónde? ―escuchó de pronto decir a Rukia.

―Uhm… mi edificio es el último de esa calle ―le respondió volviendo en sí y señalando a su izquierda.

―Oh, bien, así no haces que me desvíe mucho.

Dicho esto, ambos echaron a andar de nuevo. Esta vez se hizo el silencio entre ellos. No un silencio tranquilo sino un silencio incómodo, al menos así lo sentía Ichigo. Observando a su acompañante nadie podría decir si se encontraba cómoda o no, pues fijaba su rostro serio al frente con decisión.

―Y… ¿cuándo tienes el último examen? ―trató él de romper el hielo de nuevo.

―Mañana, ¿tú? ―le contestó ella.

―El viernes.

―Ya queda poco.

―Sí…

De nuevo, silencio. E Ichigo más nervioso. Nunca había sido una persona de hablar por hablar, más bien al contrario, él apreciaba la tranquilidad y la confianza que se demostraban las personas con los silencios, sin embargo esta vez era distinto. Apenas quedaban veinte metros para llegar al portal de su edificio y sentía que en todo el trayecto lo único que había hecho era perder el tiempo. En definitiva, debía decir algo, pero ¿el qué?

Y así, pensando, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban parados frente a la puerta de entrada.

―Bueno, aquí es ―fue lo que dijo finalmente sin poder evitar un leve tono triste en la voz.

―Sí… ―suspiró Rukia.

―Gracias por haberme acompañado, de verdad.

―No ha sido nada, la verdad es que me daba algo de pena al verte atrapado en la biblioteca ―le respondió.

Justo cuando Ichigo le iba a responder algo para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba después de su trayecto juntos, la mirada de ambos se encontró y nuevamente le faltaron las palabras. Supo entonces, que si lo permitía esos ojos violeta podrían acabar siendo su perdición.

―Supongo que aquí nos separamos ―continuó Rukia sin dejar de observarle directamente―. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ichigo ―le dijo con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa.

―Igualmente, Rukia.

Tras unos segundos sin moverse, la joven le mostró una mueca extrañada.

―¿Vas a entrar o…? ― le preguntó.

―¡Oh, sí!

Dicho esto, Ichigo reaccionó por fin algo avergonzado y, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo se acercó a la puerta y entró al portal. Mientras esta se cerraba se volteó para despedirse de ella con la mano y no pudo evitar fijarse en que su rostro parecía algo decepcionado, o quizá triste.

Se giró de nuevo y se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero justo en el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerró con un sonoro clic, algo en su interior le hizo frenar en seco. Era un idiota, definitivamente. Tanto tiempo en la biblioteca buscando el momento de poder hablar con ella, de decirle algo, y ahora que había surgido la oportunidad, la había desaprovechado por completo. ¡No podía haberlo hecho peor! Realmente "idiota" era una palabra muy suave para definir cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la imagen de la calle vacía. Casi por instinto, cruzó el portal de dos zancadas y salió corriendo a la calle. Miró a derecha y a izquierda, y fue entonces cuando encontró a Rukia, a unos metros de allí, alejándose con rapidez y sujetando su paraguas lo más bajo posible.

―¡Eh! ¡Rukia! ―exclamó dirigiéndose hacia ella.

La joven se volteó sin poder evitar reflejar en su rostro una gran sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ichigo volvió a hablar.

―Quizá sea un poco precipitado, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero… ¿qué te parece si quedamos este viernes en el café de detrás de la facultad de derecho? ¿Sobre las siete y media?

Pasaron varios segundos y la joven no respondió. Lo único que Ichigo podía escuchar era el sonido de la fuerte lluvia rebotando contra el suelo. De pronto observó como ella le dirigía una mirada furibunda.

―¡Pero serás idiota! ¿¡Acaso ya se te ha olvidado que está diluviando!? ¿¡Qué haces ahí plantado en medio de la calle!?

La realidad cayó sobre él haciéndole reaccionar. Mascullando un leve "joder" se apresuró en volver a su portal pero ya era tarde. Habían bastado unos segundos para acabar calado hasta los huesos. Y por si esto fuera poco además se sentía como un completo estúpido.

Antes de que pudiera caer en una espiral de autocompasión, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

―¡Eh! ¡Ichigo!

Esta vez, Rukia había retrocedido hasta encontrarse frente a él, todavía en la calle y bajo su paraguas. No obstante, su rostro era diferente y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, junto a un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

―Mejor a las seis y media ―dijo finalmente, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

Tras esto, Rukia comenzó a andar de nuevo y esta vez se marchó definitivamente dejando al joven todavía algo descolocado. De pronto, todo cobró sentido. Había sido ella quien se acercó a él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había mencionado que se interesó por saber qué estudiaba cuando todavía estaban en la biblioteca. De modo que no había sido el único que había estado fijándose en alguien. Y además estaba el rostro de tristeza que le había mostrado cuando se despidieron, quizá no era tristeza sino más bien, decepción. Quizá la había idealizado demasiado al observarla a lo lejos y no se había dado cuenta de la realidad.

Ella era sólo una chica, y él sólo un chico. Ambos, pobres estudiantes atrapados en época de exámenes en la biblioteca. Es ahora, y no antes, cuando se abría ante ellos la posibilidad de ser algo más.

Aprovechando la soledad que le acompañaba, Ichigo sonrió ampliamente con verdadero optimismo. Al final las largas horas de estudio habían dado sus frutos. Todavía estaba por ver si en forma de aprobados, de lo que estaba seguro es de que sí había sido en forma de una pequeña joven de ojos violeta, y estaba convencido de que no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.

* * *

**FIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido esta segunda parte? La verdad, me ha resultado un poco complicado porque la relación tan especial que tienen Ichigo y Rukia en el manga se debe sobre todo a las circunstancias en las que se conocieron y en el fic, directamente no existen.**

**Otra cosa más, al principio cuando ideé la historia pensé que la clasificación T sería apropiada, pero después de escribirlo, me parece que quizá sea un poco exagerada ya que realmente lo único más subido de tono que llegan a decir es "idiota" y "joder" bueno... y si cuenta "vagina" en el primer capítulo XD ¿Creéis que K+ sería más correcto o lo dejo en T?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por vuestros follows, favoritos y reviews! He tratado de contestaros a todos (si me he dejado a alguien lo siento, habrá sido un descuido, prometo compensarlo en este capítulo xD), también gracias a basi y a AS Carabajal (sí, me encanta usar la lluvia para unir a estos dos :P) que como son "guest" no puedo contestarles personalmente. **

**Si me queréis decir cualquier cosa, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre el fic, si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, lo que sea, me gustaría y os agradecería que me dejarais un review ^^**

**Bueno, pues me despido ya!**

**Muchas gracias por haberos pasado a leer esta historia y espero que os haya gustado. Estoy deseando ponerme a trabajar con más Ichiruki lo más pronto posible.**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Almar-chan**


End file.
